


Luna et Stella

by OrianaGray



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Confessions, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, These dorks are in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, glow in the dark stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: Taako has made a recent purchase that may be his best yet. Kravitz learns a little bit more about the elve's form of coping with the chaotic life that has been given to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have bought so many glow stars and I'm passing my obsession onto this poor unsuspecting elf boy.

Taako balanced awkwardly on his tiptoes, the chair beneath him swaying as he leans forward- tongue sticks out in concentration as he scopes out a spot on the ceiling. His fingers curled protectively around a small plastic piece- careful, though, not to touch the sticky adhesive on the other side. He presses it up onto a free patch on the ceiling, his thumb adding increased pressure on the center of the piece, counting to ten before pulling his fingers away. Taako cries out as he loses his balance, the chair tipping beneath him as he collapses forward only to be caught by his bed, his moment of triumph quickly fades as he bounces off the bed and onto the floor with a loud  _ thump, _ he groans and rolls over onto his stomach- trash crinkling beneath his form. 

 

A ripping noise comes from somewhere,  _ fuck _ if Taako knows that kinda thing- followed by a singular step of which an old bag crinkles under the mysterious person's foot- a small noise of disgust coming from them. There is the noise of something zipping back together, a beat of paused, and a confused noise as Kravitz now asks, “Taako, what are you doing on the floor?”

 

The elf grunts, “I fell off a chair like an idiot.” Kravitz laughs, then quickly coughs in a failed attempt to cover it up. Taako flips over to his back, staring up at Kravitz with an excited look in his eye as he looks just a bit past the reaper, at the fine work he had made upon the ceiling.

 

“Oh,” Kravitz says with a smile, a soft refine to his feature as he looks at the seemingly wonderstruck elf,  “If that’s the case then, are you alright?” Taako snorts with a lopsided grin, and rolls his eyes, his foot kicking playfully at Kravitz’s shin.

 

“You and I both know that I’m clearly dying.”  Taako hums before grinning wide with obvious mischief, “I have never faced such a hardship in my life, how foolish of me to fall off that accursed chair! Oh and now the oh so  _ handsome _ grim reaper has come to take me away!” He thrusts his hand above his head and feigns a fake sob, “I’m too young!” Kravitz barks out a laugh, nudging at Taako’s side with his foot.

 

“Clearly a goner.” Kravitz says with the click of his tongue as he kneels down beside Taako, “I’m afraid there’s no saving you.” Taako gasps and turns away with a dramatic scoff.

“You brute!” He squeaks.

 

“Sorry, darling.” Kravitz hums as he scoops Taako up and stands to look down at the elf in his arm with raised eyebrows, “It’s just my job.” He smiles as a soft giggle erupts from Taako, who squirms in his arms to be comfier- Kravitz grins ear to ear, nuzzling his face against the crook of Taako’s neck, peppering light kisses here and there. Taako dissolves into a fit of giggles- because the stubble on Kravitz's face lightly tickled him, playfully banging his fists against his boyfriend's chest.

 

“ _ Kravitz _ \- ha- stop, oh my go- I give in! Stooooop, HA,” He squirms violently, “Don’t make me-AH, burn a spell slot on you, you motherfUC-” Taako thrashes as Kravitz laughs against his throat, pulling back and staring at Taako with a satisfied smile. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were so ticklish?” Kravitz muses, Taako groans- his cheeks flushed and hands clenching tight into Kravitz's lapels to steady himself,”It really is adorable.”

 

“You won’t be saying that when I kick you in the fuckin’ face, my man,” Taako mutters with a pout, Kravitz rolls his eyes and sits down on the bed- still holding Taako, who huffs and thunks his head against Kravitz’s shoulder. Taako was not one to give up so easily in the teasing game, as he purposefully blows a puff of hot air against the cool surface of Kravitz's ear. Kravitz gasps and casts Taako off of him, the wizard giggles as he bounces on the springy mattress and rolls onto the mess of pillows at the end of the bed- a sloppy grin on his lips.

 

Kravitz glares at him, no real anger behind his eyes, and crosses his arms, “That’s unfair!” He huffs and flops back onto the bed unceremoniously before looking at Taako, whose eyes were screwed shut as he laughed at Kravitz’s display. 

 

Kravitz had paused a moment then, smiling to himself- or rather, the image before him. Long locks of wispy blonde hair bounced against the sides of Taako’s face, his pale green skin flushed- the small dark freckles that hid beneath his eyes stood out boldly- appearing to wink as his cheeks crinkly, his long sleep shirt folded up under Taako’s hands as they clutched under them and revealed a small expanse of that soft stomach, and not to mention the sleep shorts the elf was wearing hardly reached mid-thigh. A warm feeling spreads in his heart as he smiles and reaches out and grabs Taako’s arm- pulling him close and pressing and soft kiss to Taako’s lips, despite the elf still laughing, which quickly faded as he returned the kiss.

 

It was soft and simply, just a kiss that just felt natural and  _ right _ , Taako can feel Kravitz’s smile through the contact- his own fingers lazy threading in Kravits hair, running through it gently and playing with it between his fingers. Kravitz hums in the touch, pulling away and staring down at Taako with adoration. “Blegh, if you keep looking at me like that I might get a gods damn  _ cavity,  _ Mister skull n’ bones.” There was no bite behind his words, just a smile and crinkled nose.

 

“Sorry,” Kravitz hums, laying beside Taako, lacing their fingers and squeezing lightly, “Hard not too.”   
  


“So that’s how it is huh,” Taako sneers as he looks at Kravitz, “You cheesy son of a bitch.” Kravitz raises an eyebrow with a smug look, shrugging.

 

“Guilty,” He pauses a moment, “Taako, how did you fall off a chair?” Suddenly the elves eyes alight with joy, a giddy grin on his lips. Kravitz shot the elf a confused expression, to which Taako unlaced their fingers- only to squish Kravitz’s cheek’s with his palms. 

“Close your eyes!” Taako chimes, Kravitz- while confused, still does as told. Taako turns him onto his back- so that he is looking up and mutters something quietly, a spell, as soon as the last word is said, there is a soft gasp and hushed giggle that erupts from the elf. “Okay, you can open them.” Kravitz opens his eyes- noticing the lights in the room had gone out, and gasps.

 

The ceiling was covered in stars, of all shapes and sizes, they glowed softly- and complimented each other nicely- the reflection of the stars in the mirrors on Taako’s walls made it feel like they went on forever, a pocket galaxy- without magic. Taako sighs happily beside him, his arm reaching up as he wiggles his fingers as if to say hello. Kravitz had seen these stars before, typically something that one could put on a child's room to help alleviate the fear of the dark. Typically, it would be odd to think that a full grown elf such as Taako would have them- and love them so much, but that was  _ it _ wasn’t it? The fact that it would be weird, but it wasn’t, because it was Taako- and it made perfect sense. That these plastic stars meant so much, that they brought a sense of awe- the appreciation the elf had for these kinds of things was utterly endearing.

 

“Look at them all!” Taako shouts as he gestures to the stars above them, “I don’t even have to go on the quad- perfect view right here.”

 

“They’re stunning, Taako.” Kravitz affirms, smiling- “Do mind if I ask why you bought them, though?”

 

“Well, I was in Fantasy Costco- they were on sale.” Taako pauses and takes a breath in, “I wanted them when I was a kid, and after the Crystal Kingdom thing… I wanted them more after I saw the cosmoscope.”

 

“Ah,” Kravitz says, his fingers lacing with Taako’s once more, “And why would that be?”

 

“In the cosmoscope, I saw all those planets and such. The  _ universe! _ And then you pop out of another dimension and well… It made me think, wow- hey, Taako, you might have fucked up here on Faerun, but look at all of those planets! Those galaxies!” Taako takes in a shaking breath, “I felt so small.”

 

“Small?” Kravitz questions, “You mean as in, insignificant?”

 

“Yes! Exactly!” Taako hums and clicks his tongue, “You see, I’m kind of a major fuck up- don’t interrupt me with sentimental bullshit because I’m not finished. Glamorsprings for example, I killed forty people, more or less- I served them their deaths, still sucks, though. But I could look at those planets and think  _ huh, well I might have killed forty people, but I bet some asshole fucked up so bad he blew up a planet huh _ . Or even the idea that I was so small, so tiny compared to all of those other things, my internal problems? Even smaller, it was the biggest relief I had gotten in years, I think.” Kravitz nods as Taako shift’s- resting his head on the reapers chest with a complacent sigh, “So I grabbed these little fuckers as fast as my gay little hands could, cha'boy isn’t about getting emotional in front of others, no Bueno- not my forte. So I made my own tiny universe, but though it’s small- it still gets the job done.”

 

Kravitz is silent, once again completely taken back by the genuineness of the elf that rested on him, looking up at the stars with shiny eyes and a gentle smile that had just barely quirked his chapped and chewed lips. “That’s lovely, darling.” He whispers, running a hand through the elf's blonde locks, Taako lets out an  _ hmm _ noise and leans back into Kravitz's hands- staring at the stars above them.

 

“I even made them into constellations,” Taako says, “No half-assing for this ole’ boy, I go all  _ in. _ ” Kravitz chuckles at the sentiment, and Taako hugs him closer, “I’m glad you like them too.”

 

“Of course,” Kravitz whispers, “They’re beautiful.”   
  


“Sounds like I single handily made myself some competition then huh,” Taako jokes, and looks to the stars above him, “Well, you all were nice while it lasted- but you’re not stealing my man,  _ no sir-e. _ ”

 

Kravitz laughs, mussing Taako’s hair and ignoring the unhappy squawk he received, “No need to worry, love. You’re the prettiest star, they have nothing on you.”

 

“Damn right,” Taako huffs, “And you're the moon.”

 

“The.. Moon?” Kravitz asks, Taako turns to him, his facial features barely visible in the darkness, except for the pearly white smile with a slight tooth gap between his two front teeth.

 

“Mysterious.” He wiggles his fingers in a spooky manner before laughing, “People can’t figure you out, but that’s not bad- plus, I gravitate towards you- like waves.” He pats Kravitz's cheek, “And it’s hard to look away when you're out, baby.”

 

“You’re a dork Taako,” Kravitz says, Taako only huffs, batting Kravitz hand a moment.

 

“Says the ‘I change my accents to vick vy vrey!’ guy,” He mimics with a snort, “But you know it, the moon.” Kravitz I silent a moment, staring at the large expanse of glowy stars above him.

 

“The moon and the star.” Kravitz whispers, “I think I could get used to that.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Taako says excitedly, wiggling his arm free, “Now lemme show you all of those constellations.” Taako pointed out the constellations and told their stories, Kravitz sat silently and nodded along- winding his fingers through Taako’s hair. The wide expanse of the universe Taako had created softly glowing in the darkness. They laid there until they slowly fell asleep, the moon and the star- two items that may be beautiful apart- but more so were together and on this night, they had become the center of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop by and say 'Hiya!' on:
> 
> Tumblr: Orianagray  
> Twitter: Oriana_Gray  
> Instagram: Oriana_Gray
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and that you have a lovely day (or night!) :D


End file.
